


Pour the Wine

by amythestice



Series: Art Attack [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Art Attack [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pour the Wine

"Come on Angel, pour the wine."

"I am absolutely not drinking with you in that form, change back."

"But itsssss fun Angel."

"No, dear. Every time I give in and let you get drunk in your serpent form, you end up slipping down the back of the sofa cushions."

"Do not."

"Stop pouting, it just makes you all the more adorable in that form. The last time you slipped down there, you were grumpy for a week about me, I believe the exact words were 'fishing you out like spare change'."

"Ngk....."

"Now, change back while I go and fetch us something nice to nibble on."

"Fiiiine."


End file.
